maomaofandomcom-20200222-history
Adorabat
Adorabat is the female protagonist in Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart. An inhabitant of Pure Heart Valley, who wishes for adventure in the place of safety. She quickly becomes impressed with the skills of Mao Mao and Badgerclops, and aids them with the defeat of Orangusnake. Mao Mao recruits her into the team of heroes. Appearance Adorabat is a blue, small bat with big yellow eyes. Her body resembles a stuffed animal, and has a yellow heart on her belly. Her right leg is missing and is currently using a peg leg. It's unknown as of how or why she lost it. Personality Like the other inhabitants of Pure Heart Valley, she has a sweet, childish nature. But, unlike the other villagers, she has a desire for adventure and shows no sign of cowardice. She tends to be over-excited and act carelessly. In "Outfoxed" she is shown to be too innnocent, naive, and easily fooled because of a nice act. When Adorabat is angered she takes things violently, also shown in “Outfoxed” where she angrily attacks the fox and the raccoon with a chair. She is demostrated be a little mischevious and manipulative,(generally with good intentions) and can easily fool a enemy or friend, this later helps them in some way, but this doesn’t end well most of the time. Relationships Mao Mao: Adorabat admires Mao Mao's skills and idolizes him, seeing him as a role model. The pair share a father/daughter relationship, with Mao Mao playing the role as her mentor. Badgerclops: Adorabat became quick friends with Badgerclops after he and Mao Mao crash landed. She usually gets encouraged by Badgerclops who generally permits her to have wild fun, much to Mao Mao's chagrin. Abilities Speed: Like all of the other inhabitants of the Valley, she can move really fast without forming sound. It is seen later she is given an upgrade to her prosthetic leg, allowing her to shoot. Flight: Being a bat, she can freely fly and can reach heights and speeds equal to Mao Mao's motorcycle, which she was capable of matching. Molting: '''Adorabat can molt her skin. This was seen in Ultraclops, when she avoided a conversation with Badgerclops. '''Magic: '''Adorabat is very skilled with the mastery of illusion. This power was showcased in Enemy Mime; she used magic to defeat the blob that consumed the entire kingdom. '''Basic Spearmanship: she resivb some training in the use of spear from Mao Mao in Bao Bao' Revenge. It's Unknow own develop is this skill Equipments * Peg Leg: * Smoke bombs: These cause small explosions of smoke. She contains a big supply of these. These are sighted all over the house in No Shortcuts. Formerly * Mega Mech: a small robotic armor made by Badgerclops, this covered her peg leg and an eyeglass in her left eye that provide her information. The peg leg has a laser like Badgerclops', a thruster, and a incorporated A.I. to provide assistance to the user. However, it can activate an auto-defense mechanism to give a electric discharge to any unauthorized user. Even so it's a powerful weapon that's hard to control and can easily cause collateral damage/injury at his/her user. Mao Mao destroys it at the end of No Shortcuts. Trivia * The eyeglass of her cybornetic upgrades in the episode No Shortcuts resembles the scouters from the series Dragon ball z. *Sometimes Adorabat forgets she could fly. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:A to Z Category:A Category:Bats Category:Recurring characters